


Zim probably started that fire

by ReptileRuler



Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [20]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Burns, Fire, Gen, Pentadrabble, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: A building is on fire and Red just dove in to save some tiny Irken still inside.Febuwhump 2021 DAY 22: burned
Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Zim probably started that fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder... If I were to count, if Red or Zim is my most common POV of choice during febuwhump. I'm 87% sure it's not Purple at least, lol

Every breath felt like Red’s throat was being rubbed with those scratchy plants on that one planet he’d been to once. He coughed and tried to keep going, deeped into the blistering heat as flames licked at his Elite uniform and scorched at whatever flesh was exposed. The heat twisted the world around him, turning the usually solid hallways into a trembling approximation of reality. 

He pushed forward, eyes roaming around for any sign of- there!

“Zim”, he choked out. He had meant to call, but that wasn’t how it turned out. 

Zim had stumbled into view from around the corner. Their eyes met, and Red noted that he wasn’t in the Elite uniform, but rather the scientist robes that he wore for his extra classes in bio-engineering. The fabric didn’t protect as well as the armor, and Zim was already in a worse shape than Red. 

He couldn’t force his throat to speak, and as Zim stumbled towards him, he realized that Zim was just as affected by the smoke as he. Waving an arm in a ‘come here’ motion, he forced himself forward until they fell into one another, both exhausted and struggling to breathe. 

“C-come on”, he coughed, feeling Zim cling to his tunic.

For how much of a hurry they were in, the trek out of the burning facility felt agonizingly slow. Red couldn’t tell who was leaning heavier against each other - it felt like they both were ready to succumb and just let the flames take them.

No. They had to make it out of here.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ the exit came into view, and Red felt such a rush of relief as he pulled Zim along with renewed vigor. 

They practically fell out into the open. Fresh air rushed into his lungs, more welcome than it had ever been before. Red gasped and coughed and felt himself stagger to the left, his world spinning around him-

“Red!” 

\- into someone else’s Elite-clad arms. Purple eyes looked down at him, full of concern and anger. Red smiled, aware that he’d gone into fire against Purple’s wishes.

“Don’t you EVER do that again, man! I thought you were dead”, Purple yelled. Well, he probably deserved it, and he was far too relieved to argue against that. But if he hadn’t done it, Zim would’ve-

Wait, Zim. Red looked around, searching for the bug he’d risked his life for.

There he was. On the ground, struggling to pick himself up between his wracking coughs and trembling limbs.

“H-hey”, he managed, flailing a bit in Zim’s direction, his weight still fully supported by Pur. Zim would need medical attention, he was so burnt and blistered and he was so small that-

Purple let out a huge huff of air and shifted. 

“Yeah, you dummy. I’ve got the both of you”, he said as he moved Red to one side and helped Zim up to lean against his other side. “You both look awful, let’s get you to the medic drones.”


End file.
